To Live Again
by Soulies
Summary: To fulfill a favor of a loved one, Kagome opened herself to the new life that the jewel threw at her. This new life is filled with ninjas, and people that will help her love again. But when the dark rises again, will Kagome actually, Live again?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ello Guys! Its me Soulies, or some know me as DVAnimeproduction, but this is my new account, with me new stories and hopefully more updated (old) stories. Anyways, hope you guys like this NarutoxInuyasha cross over~ By the way.. I don't own either. Now release the Kraken!

Despair. Anger. Confusion.

Kagome stared at the bloody field with horror, and she slowly inched towards the dark scene. "W-what.." Looking around, she suddenly sprinted off screaming out her group's name- "Inuyasha! Shippo, Sango-" She tripped on her knees, and she froze. Her eyes began to water, "Where are you guys!" She sobbed, "Please answer me!" Suddenly her blue eyes caught the twitching of a body, she began to crawl desperately.

"K-Kagome.." She heard the familiar voice, and she felt her body break down. "I-Inuyasha..?" She sobbed, as she pushed off the dead bodies off the voice, suddenly she felt her breath hitch.

Below her was the man she loved: white locks, beautiful golden eyes, and the white ears she loved so much.. Her hands brushed his cheeks, and his eyes began to open slowly, a painful smile pulling at his lips. "Kagome..-" He hacked, before continuing, "I l-love you.." Kagome shook her head, "Shut u-up fool." He continued nevertheless, "I-Im sorry for the p-pain I caused you.. I-I was never.. worthy of you.."

Yes his words were genuine and.. it pained him to realize all this when he was in his last moments.. that Kagome deserved much more.. and he wanted to make sure she was going to live her life. But Kagome seemed to disagree as she sobbed harder, shaking her head like a mad man. "D-Don't say this, Y-you are going to be with me, forever!" Those words caused Inuyasha to chuckle sadly, "I-I would love that.. but you know I-I can't.. Kagome.." He felt his breaths laboring and his eye sight blurring.. losing sight of his beautiful companion that he loved so much.

"Do.. me a f-favor.." Kagome grabbed his hand, holding against her cheek as she cried. "..Live." With that, his hands slipped from her grasp, and her eyes widened. "Inuyasha..?" She began to shake him, "Inuyasha!" She screamed, her shaking becoming weaker and weaker.. "Please don't leave me!" She whispered, "P-Please.."

After hours of mourning, Kagome stood up slowly, her eyes red and puffy, and her hair disheveled. She wiped her eyes free of tears, before looking around at the scene once more.. The naraku battled was the cause of this all, and now it was finished. She released a shaky breath, not believing it was all over.. "I-I didn't want it to end like this.." She whispered, but she saw no difference in crying. Her heart wouldn't stop aching.. Staring down at her loved on, her lower lips quivered. Stooping low, she gave a determined attempt to pick up his body.. She wouldn't leave the unburied.

She laid her last flower down on the row of graves. She gave away her last prayer to her loved ones, her family. "I love you all." She knew they knew already, and she hoped they were resting peacefully. But even after this her heart didn't stop aching. Who was to blame her however, she just lost her life to one battle, to one day of bloodshed. She shook her head, remembering the favor she owed Inuyasha. Kagome must live. Standing up, she looked down at the resting place before turning away..

As she began to walk off, she felt hoards of regret hit her, but one stood out the most. She couldn't find shippos body, and she wondered.. if he was able to survive. She laughed sadly, wouldn't that be a miracle. With that, she continued off, nearing the well that started this all..

"Kagome." She faltered. That cold voice.. "Sesshomaru.." She looked over her shoulder, giving the man a curious yet relieved look. He was alive.. It didnt surprise her, but people would be surprised to realize that the two of them got close, to the point of family relations. She turned around completly, noticing that his usual human follower was gone, and she could only guess.. "I-Im sorry for your loss."

The demon seemed to hold a pained expression for a moment before waving it all. "Its alright.. She.. left peaceful."

"_Sesshy.. I-I love you!"_

He closed his eyes, remembering the scene and him raging towards his sword.

"_Revive her! Revive her!" _

Opening his eyes, he stared at the human he now considered a pack member, closely. Her usual bright eyes seemed to dim, and her usual bright demeanor gone. It was obvious that she was the most impacted from this event, and he could only sooth her. But by the looks of it, her eyes also seemed to hold the faintest fire of determination and he felt pride fill him.. Yes, kagome was strong and he knew it. He also knew that she was looking to leave.. To live.

Nearing her, he demanded in a strong but gentle voice, "Close your eyes." The miko hesistated but did what she was told. Feeling his hand touch her forhead, she was about to open her eyes until she felt a surge of power fill her, but she didnt scream. This power.. was comforting and felt familar. Her eyes snapped open, "What did you do!" She asked, and Sesshomaru easily replied, "Time will answer your question.." He resisted a small chuckle at her clearly confused face, "Just know this.. I will always be with you.. Imouto.."

Giving her one last look, he turned around and began to walk off, leaving a confused Miko behind. Not sure what to say she cried out, "T-Thank you Onii-chan, I-I love you, and I won't ever forget you!" She watched her words linger off into the wind and the man she had gotten close with walk away. Slowly she turned around as well, looking over her shoulder every once in awhile until the man was gone.

Little did she know, a soft smile was plastered on his lips. "Neither will I."

"What did he do.." She thought, giving herself a look over.. Nothing changed, everything was untouched, "hmm.." She remembered his words,

"_Just know I will always be with you." _

She pondered for a moment before smiling softly. He only did what was good for me, so she dropped the curiousity, like he said time will tell. Walking near the well that was long been closed, she wondered if she could get it to work again until she jumped at another voice.

"Kagome." She turned around, wondering why everyone was surprising her today. Suddenly she began to bow, "M-Midoriko." She said, showing her respect only to stand up again. "No need to bow, we are equals." A light blush hit her cheeks, as she straightened herself up in front of the beautiful warrior. "Kagome.. Your family back home… I have contacted them and told them what happened. Kagome blinked, looking hopefully, "Will I see them again?" The warrior shook her head slowly, causing her to wilt in confusion and sadness. "W-why?"

Midoriko looked away calmly, "Because they believe its best.. If you live."

_Ms. Higurashi eyes widened, and she whispered, fearing for her daughters life. "Everyone is dead?, m-my baby is dead?" The spirit shook her head, "No youre daughter is still alive-" The family sighed in relief, only to feel tense again at the serious expression of the warrior before them. "But hurt, and broken. The lose of her friends to the battle was similar to losing her life.." Souta's eyes watered, "N-Now she has no one?" The women nodded in reply, "But fear not, I have come to propose an idea." The family leaned in, as Midoriko began to explain.._

_When Midoriko finished, the room was silent and heavy until Grandpa spoke up, "So.. we will never see her again?" The miko sighed sadly, "That Im not sure of." Ms. Higurashi continued, "But she will be happier.." She was given a nod. The room fell silent again, the family giving glances to one another.. Kagome, their loved one, losing her to the well was painful but losing her again when they had a chance to see her? that was painful, but knowing she would be sad forever is worse. She had nothing left here, especially since her grades were nonexistent, the only thing left was them. Slowly the family came to an agreement, "We will let her go.. only if she will be happier and safe."_

_The miko looked at the family whose eyes were filled with tears. She smiled softly, wondering if Kagome knew of the love she had. "Of course."_

Kagome felt her eyes burn, but she wiped them away immediately. "I-Is that really what they said." She nodded, and Kagome asked another question. "What is.. your idea anyways?"

The warrior looked at her then the well. "I am going to send you off to a time where you'll be happier." Kagoe grimaced at the lack of detail but she could only trust the spirit. "A-alright when do I go?"

The next response shocked her. "Now." Everything went black.

"Teme!" Someone screamed, causing a white haired scarecrow to stick out his tongue.

"Whatever Obito.. Just because you can't beat me-" The boy known as obito screamed again. "Im WAY stronger than you!" A girl stepped in, chastising Obito. "Stop fighting! This isn't what sensei wanted- kya!"

A bright beam of light filled the forest they were in, and disappeared.. just like that. All three childish children were tense and on the look out. "What was that.." Obito whispered, finally quiet. The other two remained silent, not sure either. Slowly, they neared the source of light only to blink in surprise.

"Its.. Its a GIRL!"

A/N: So, I hope you like that! If I get positive responses/reviews, I shall continue! Anywho, love yall~ Stay safe~ Review!

P.S: Btw, I will get the old stories updated once more!


	2. Strange

AN: Sorry Guys! Haven't reviewed in awhile, but im back! I just released a big hero 6 x inuyasha crossover so check it out~ anyways here we go!

"Its.. Its a GIRL!"

Kakashi let out a snort, "Well obviously, I'm surprised you can tell." He commented, his voice dripping with sarcasm, however he didn't show it, he was surprised as well. 'Where _did _this girl come from?'

And what was that _light?_

Not sure what to do, they remained silent in thought, but Rin being the responsible one, took the lead, "We should report to Minato-Sensei, he'll know what to do." The two nodded at the only idea available.

Inching towards the girl cautiously, they finally got a good look at her…

From what they saw, this mystery was anything but ugly… she was actually rather beautiful even with the scum on her face.

Now her body shape was uncertain, for she was adorned with overly large clothes… but Obito and the others did notice some other things. For instance, her face was petite, heart shaped, while her lashes were long and lips were pouty. Long inky black hair fanned out around her body, and Obito could only wonder what color her eyes were…

"Obito?"

He blinked, as he drifted back down from cloud nine, "Ah sorry Rin." He looked up at them as they started ahead… Quickly he ducked down and grabbed the girl, holding her on his back. 'Light.'

*Later*

'Where are they.' Minato thought, refusing to pace back and forth since it declared obvious worry.

About to pull out his abilities, he stopped mid-way when he felt familiar Chakra's heading his way.

"Minato-Sensei!" All three declared, and he sighed out of relief.

He turned towards them, as they landed before him. "Mission report?"

The three looked at each other with a look that made the blonde sensei raise an eyebrow. "Hm?"

"Well…" Kakashi began, but a louder one cut him off, much to his irritation, "We found an unidentifiable girl Sensei!"

Not sure how to react, he could only watch when Obito slid the girl off her back and place her in the center of them to look at.

"Where did you locate her?"

Rin decided to answer before Obito could rush in, "Well a mile or so due north from here… we couldn't find any ID, and we don't think shes from konoha either… also um-"

"We-!" Smack. "Hey WHAT WAS THAT FOR KAKASHI."

The scarecrow sighed, "Can't you let anyone finish their statement." He glanced at Rin for approval to continue, before finishing, "Anyways, everything was normal, but… This girl appeared from a beam of light."

Minato blinked. "Beam of light?"

They nodded, and Minato only stared at the girl, 'Who was she?'

From what he knew, she didn't look like any clan member he seen… 'Well maybe the Uchihas…' They did have their significantly black hair and pale skin, but he had a feeling that wasn't the case.

"Well restrain her, and lets return back to the village, we need to notify the Hokage of our discovery."

In seconds, they all were off, eagered to find some answers.

AN: Okay this isn't my best work, but Im always so rushed, so im looking for editors… or a editor. Please contact me if you think you can work with me~ Thank you!

Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
